User talk:Gerarghini
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Norkia page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 03:50, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Adoption That's fine, go ahead with adoption. If it's already been submitted, how did it go? Assuming it was successful, if you need any help or knowledge on administrating the wiki feel free to ask me. I'd like to request for you to maintain the same standards and style for articles that me and the other admins tried to maintain previously, if you can - I'd really appreciate it. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 03:53, April 19, 2014 (UTC) That's good to hear I haven't gotten a response yet, but I want to ask what exactly is the standard of quality and style you're talking about? Thanks, Gerarghini (talk) 16:30, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:07, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey: just to let you know! :) Hey! I heard you adopted the wikia. Well if you did. There is this weird Wikia person who doesn't have an account and is posting things like: PILLOW E UNA ROSSA MCLERAN F1 DA CORSA . APPARE A OVAL RACEWAY E A SLICK RACEWAY . LEI E MATIL SONO UGUALI NELLE GARE . QUANDO PILLOW SARA' NELLA TUA SQUADRA E UN BUON PILOTA So I am trying to undo all random language/spams. I would advise you to block the person. o_o" I think the address is like 94.166.158.134 to stop the vandalism. Edit: Also 5.86.49.249. Anyways trying to help around. ^^ Maybe get some more pictures I can catch But I think I dumped them all on my dA/Imgur. Oops. Would these pictures of Qs be useful for this Wikia? I'm just using it for my story so people can see what ChoroQ characters look like. http://lunahydreigon.deviantart.com/journal/ChoroQ-RoadTrip-Story-Character-List-461578392 LunaHydreigon (talk) 00:54, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I've got PCSX2, so I'll do what I can to get proper screenshots of the characters in question. If you'd like you can submit them for now, but they will be replaced if I get the chance to replace them with proper screenshots. Gerarghini (talk) 00:02, July 3, 2014 (UTC) 'Thank you' Well I do own the TerraMonstersWorldGalaxy Wikia. ;) So I wouldn't do anything bad. I have actually installed a working PCSX2 also. So I am reuploading pictures. Though only for Seek and Destroy, Choro Q HG 4, and Road Trip Adventure (EU Version). C: For the rest of the Choro Q games I might look for walkthroughs, hopefullyRoyaltf427's Youtube Videos will help since he is trying to do all Let's Plays of ALL Choro Q Series. Now about Gadget Racers, I have NO CLUE. Where to begin, but I will fix the current one to HG 3 since that's the one I know most about. You must thank Collagen, the Merger TerraMonsters Wikias's expert coder. Without him, the Templates and Front Page would not be like so. ;) Would you please make him a Admin as he can fix and code this wikia into something like this: http://terramonstersworldgalaxy.wikia.com/wiki/Terra_Monsters_World_Galaxy_Wiki Don't worry he is very hepful and won't vandalise anything. Right now I am working on Road Trip Adventure and it's Parts. Hopefully those will be done in a couple of weeks? Depends on my time as I am currently creating a game. And finally Thank you for giving me Admin, the page dumps and such were really beginning to annoy me and I was going to place them all in "Mark for Delection". xD I will do my best to make this wikia great! :) LunaHydreigon (talk) 16:47, July 3, 2014 (UTC)